pokemonmasterleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
'''Ash Ketchum '''is the main character of the fourth Pokemon series Pokemon: Black and White. He resembles the main protagonist of the Pokemon Red and Green games. His Japanese name means "wisdom" or "reason". Character As a child, Ash's full-time dream as of BW001 is to become the #1 Pokemon Master in the world. Since this dream of his is in his heart, he has continued traveling through many regions, entering Pokemon Leagues, and aiming to become stronger through his travels. Despite that, he is determined, yet strong willed in helping many Pokemon through bad situations. History In Unova In the Shadow of Zekrom! he and his partner Pikachu came with Professor Oak and his mom on a trip to the Unova region. There, they face Zekrom after Team Rocket attempted to kidnap his Pikachu again. Zekrom then blast lightning at Pikachu and vanished. Later at Nuvema Town, he gets Pikachu examined while Professor Juniper introduces his new rival Trip to the three Starter Pokemon;Tepig the Fire Pig, Snivy the Grass Snake, and Oshawott the Sea Otter. Trip then scolds Oshawott and chooses Snivy. Afterwards, he challenges Trip to a battle where his Pikachu was unable to use any Electric attacks and lost. In Enter Iris and Axew!, Pikachu later gets his Electric attacks back to normal after Zekrom gave them back. Ash then decided to challenge the Unova region's Pokemon League and sets off the next morning. He then meets a gril with her Axew named Iris and then catches a Pidove-his very first Unova region Pokemon-and fails to stop Team Rocket again (who were attempting to steal Pikachu and Axew). But they were stopped by an Oshawott who used Water Gun on Woobat. In A Sandile Gusher of Change!, Ash caught Oshawott after Professor Juniper gave him his PokeBall, which meant that he had caught the Water-type Starter Pokemon first. In The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Ash once again encounters an abandoned Tepig, who was left behind by its trainer and later adopted it. In Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, ''Ash fought hard for a wild Snivy by showing off his sacrifice for his Pokemon. he then caught Snivy fair and square. Ash had encountered his rival Trip a bunch of times and has battled him twice during his Unova League journey. In ''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, ''he has a full battle with Trip using five Pokemon each. His Oshawott and Tepig lose to Tranquill. His Pikachu defeats Tranquill, but loses to Servine again. And his Snivy defeats Servine and his Pidove and Snivy both lose to Frillish. Trip calls Pikachu and Snivy "okay" while calling the others a complete joke. During the events of ''A Venipede Stampede!, Ash saw Trip with a bunch of other trainers used their Lampent, Darmanitan, Pignite, and Pansear to use Flamethrower at the Venipede in Castelia City. Ash told Trip to stop, but he just scolded him for no reason. He was then told by Burgh that voilence isn't the right way. But Trip continued attacking the leader of the Venipede and didn't listen to Ash. His Lampent used Shadow Ball which Ash blocked to protect it. He was then persuaded by Burgh again, and stopped. Together, Ash and Trip used their Tranquill to coax out the rest of the Venipede out of the city. In Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, Ash battles Trip again in a 3-on-3 battle. His Snivy is defeated by Trip's Servine, his Oshawott defeats Trip's Timburr, and his Tepig and Trip's Vanillite both faint in a tie breaker. In Reunion Battles in Nimbasa!, Ash met Trip again who was also there to enter the tournament. When Ash yelled for Trip, all he did was ask if he got stronger and walked away. Later in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, he met up with Trip who lost in the first round after his Gurdurr was healed. Trip then left because he didn't want to get stronger by hanging arond others. Ash then showed Trip he had four Gym badges in BW052 where Trip already had five badges. He then met Alder and they fought over his attention and was chosen to go first to battle Alder. So far, Ash had entered the Unova League and has earned four Gym badges by defeating the Unova Gym Leaders. At the Striaton Gym, he has a battle with each of the three Gym Leaders in Triple Leaders, Triple Threats!, ''and ''Dreams By The Full Yard!. His Tepig manages to defeat Chili's Pansear, his Pikachu falls to Cress's Panpour and his Oshawott wins against Cilan's Pansage, earning the Trio badge. In Nacrene City, he battles Lenora, the local Gym Leader, twice in The Battle According to Lenora!, ''and again in ''Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!. His Oshawott battles and loses to Watchog and then ties with it, and then his Tepig battles Lillipup and loses, and then defeats Herdier with a powerful Flame Charge, winning the Basic Badge. At the Castelia Gym, he has his third Gym battle there against Burgh in Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!. His Tepig is defeated by Dwebble, his Sewaddle defeats Dwebble, evolves into Swadloon, and then defeats Whirlipede before losing to Leavanny, and his Pikachu wins by beating Leavanny at his own game. Ash earns the Insect Badge at the end. In BW050, Ash finally has his Gym battle with Elesa, the powerful Gym Leader of Nimbasa City. Using his Palpitoad and Snivy, Ash battles and defeats Zebstrika, but loses twice to Emolga. Using his Pikachu, he defeats it with Quick Attack and wins against Tynamo with an Iron Tail. In BW061, Ash battled Clay at the Driftveil Gym. His Oshawott defeats Krokorok with a spinning Water Gun and a triple Aqua Jet attack, his Snivy uses Attract on Palpitoad and used Leaf Blade to finish it off, and his Roggenrola defeats Excadrill after evolution and using Rock Blast on it to win. In BW067, he and his companions will meet Skyla of the Mistralton City Gym. Pokemon Currently in Rotation Temporarily Badges obtained Unova League *Trio Badge (Obtained in Dreams by the Full Yard!) *Basic Badge (Obtained in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!) *Insect Badge (Obtained in Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!) *Bolt Badge(Obtained in BW050) *Quake Badge(Obtained in BW061) Tournaments/Competitions In Unova *Club Battle (runner-up) Voice Actors In Japan *Rica Matosuma In Dub *Sarah Nactochenny Trivia *Ash is currently the only main character to have at least nine different Pokemon on rotation while keeping a few at Professor Juniper's Lab prior to episode.